Moment in Time
by LGH
Summary: Seven Years has passed since the events of The Escape and Warriors and Rewards. The Scoobys have all moved to LA but LA isn't safe at night. For the daughter of a slayer and an Ex Vampire, its not even safe in her own backyard Major Angel/Daughter fluff x
1. Arabella

**Moment in Time **

_Author's Note _

_Hiya Guys, _

_Hope you like this __J_

_I have had this in my folders for a little while and I just had an urge to get it finished. I had such positive reviews for The Escape and Warriors and Rewards so I thought I would write another Fic _

_I finally got rid of the virus yesterday and have been working on a story which I will post soon, maybe even tomorrow. _

_I will update I Need You and Surprise Alternate ending as soon as possible. _

_Please review and thank you to those of you who have reviewed my other stories. __J__ It means a lot __J__ xxx_

_Huggins and Love, _

_Little Glass Heart 3 xxx_

Both of them smiled at each other and kissed each other again.

Only pulling apart when the rain began to fall, both of them hand in hand ran back to Angel's car and drove off to begin their happy future.

7 Years Later….

Opening his eyes slowly, Angel frowned slightly as he looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. It was only 4am and already he was wide awake. Closing his eyes again momentarily, he froze slightly as the images of his dead parents and sister filled his mind once again. He had always suffered from nightmares. Before he had met Buffy, he had dreamt about his family every night. The trust his little sister had always placed in him; that trust getting her killed by Angelus. He would never forget the look of happiness on her face when she thought he had returned to her as an Angel but had instead killed her parents in front of her and tortured her. Angel would never forgive himself for her death, the pain she was in when he killed her. When he had sunk his teeth into her neck, she didn't beg for mercy, she whispered 7 words which when his soul was returned, would haunt him forever.

_I will always love you, my Angel._

Even after all he had done to her and had done to the people she loved, she had still cared for him, still tried to comfort him as he snapped her neck.

Angel turned his head to look at Buffy. He smiled as he took in her form next to him. Her hand was rested on his stomach as she snuggled closer to him in her sleep. It had been hard at first but they had done it, the Hellmouth had been closed and the forces of evil had been stopped for the time being. When Sunnydale had been destroyed, the whole of the Scooby Gang had moved with him and Buffy to Los Angeles. It seemed logical as Angel had friends who lived there and Buffy could continue her slayer duties there.

Slowly he pulled away from Buffy, gently kissed her forehead before moving off the bed and standing. Yawning slightly, he wandered out of the room and down the hall. Opening the door slowly so as not to disturb her, he looked down at the little brown haired girl whose eyelashes fluttered gently against her skin as she slept. Of all the amazing things he and Buffy had done together, she was by far the best.

Her eyes were the same colour as Buffy's, a deep green. She looked a lot like her mother, her smile was identical. Her hair on the other hand was the same colour as his, a dark brown. It was very long and during the day, it shone in the sunlight.

He had been so happy for the past 7 years.

A beautiful wife who he loved more than anything and a little 4 year old girl, his Arabella, both of them meant the world to him.

The day he and Buffy had married was probably one of the best days of his life. The way she had looked in her white gown had nearly taken his breath away. When they had kissed, he had remembered a dream he had long ago, of Buffy bursting into flame outside the church and for a split second panic took over him before Buffy pulled away from his lips and hugged him tightly. All his fear vanished and he breathed deeply again and smiled as he could feel her heartbeat against his chest, a sign that she was human and would not die by being in the sun.

Arabella had been named after his mother. He could still remember her as if it were yesterday. His mother had a kind, smiling face and huge brown eyes which twinkled and shone when she laughed. His happy memories where always plagued with what he had done in the past, as whenever he thought of her, the images of her terror filled eyes as her son killed her husband and then turned to her would never leave him.

But now as he looked down at his and Buffy's creation, it was hard to believe they had reached this stage. It seemed only yesterday when Keenan had showed up. Angel hated the boy with a passion and wished he had never been free to walk the earth but a part of him was glad, because without Keenan, he would still be a creature of the night, destined to be alone when Buffy died of old age. Sitting down on the edge of Arabella's bed, he gently kissed her cheek.

She seemed fine after the events of the past few days, both he and Buffy had feared she would have nightmares.

Earlier that Night….7pm…

_Arabella sat in the living room, watching the same repeats of the Teletubbies over and over. It was her favourite show and Angel had taped all of them, so she could watch them over and over if she wished. Climbing to her feet she ran to the kitchen to get her bottle of juice from the fridge when a gently knocking on the back door made her turn. _

_The cat flap was moving, a hand lifting it. _

_Walking towards the door, she found herself face to face with a man. _

"_Hello, little one. Open the door for me" _

_Arabella shook her head, backing away._

"_Daddy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers"_

_Smiling at her, he laughed gently._

"_Its ok, I know your Daddy, we're friends, I know your mother too." _

_Walking forwards slowly, she turned the handle and opened the door. _

_Turning his head behind him, he took a step back away from the door and back into the garden. _

"_Hey, come and look at this badger, its got babies" _

_Stepping out, she froze and stepped back in. _

"_Mommy and Daddy say I'm not allowed in the garden at night without them"_

"_Well its ok, you'll be with me" _

_Stepping out again, her eyes widened as the man's face morphed. He looked at the terrified little girl and grinned evilly. _

_Stepping backwards, she opened her mother to scream but before she could get back into the safety of her house, the vampire flew forwards and pulled her up into his arms, right next to his hideous face. She began to whimper as the man began to carry her towards the gate. Struggling in his arms, she kicked him and scratched his face, desperately trying to get away. She managed to scream for just a moment before he clamped his hand over her mouth. Dragging her through the gate, she kicked him again and bit into his hand. Dropping her on her knees, tears began to stream down her cheeks as pain exploded from her legs, it hurt so much. She had never felt anything like it. This was why Mommy and Daddy didn't want her going in the Garden or talking to strangers. Picking her up again, her snarled at her before carrying her down the road and into an alley._

"_Ella! Time for you to go in bed" _

_Angel walked into the living room and froze when he found it empty. Walking into the kitchen, he looked around, expecting to see her hiding from him under the dining room table but once again she wasn't there. _

_Angel's eyes were immediately drawn to the back door, which stood open. _

"_Ella!"_

_Angel hadn't realised he had yelled until Buffy ran down the stairs and joined him in the cold garden. _

"_Angel, what's wrong?" _

"_Come on, she went outside, I think someone has taken her" _

_Buffy eyes widened in fear before she ran forwards and shot over the fence, Angel close behind. _

"_Angel you go that way, I'll go this way!"_

_Both of them split up and Angel dived down the alley next their home and froze at the sight in front of him. _

_The vampire turned and snarled as his little girl whimpered in his arms. _

_Angel had never been more afraid as the vampire held his daughter around the neck, its hideous features inches from his beautiful child's face. This was one of the aspects of his and Buffy's work that they had hoped to spare their daughter from for a very long time, when she was older they had planned on explaining. _

"_Let her go!"_

_The vampire laughed and shook his head._

"_You won't risk your child; she is my key to survival" _

_A couple of days before, a threat had been made against their daughter, the blood of a slayer, Buffy's blood, ran in her veins and that was what this group of Vampires needed to raise the Master from Hell again. The blood of the person or family of the person who killed him was needed. _

_The Scooby gang were away in business with the Watchers Council in London and Buffy and Angel had stayed to watch out for Vampires and any other threats to the people of Los Angeles. _

_The vampire was so intent on keeping Angel at bay; he didn't even notice Buffy come up slowly behind him. Slowly raising her stake, she plunged it into the vampires back, stabbing it in the heart from behind without much effort. The vampire's eyes widened for a moment before he exploded into dust. Buffy snatched her little girl from the air before she could fall and held her close to her chest, her eyes filling with tears at how close they had come, to losing their world. Angel flew forwards and wrapped his arms around them both, kissing his daughters head and then holding them both closer once again. Pulling away after a few minutes, Angel wrapped his arm around Buffy's waist and pulled her gently back to the house. _

_Gently taking Arabella from Buffy's arms when they entered the living room, Angel looked into her tiny face as the tears silently fell down her cheeks. _

_He had once been told that a child usually cried for attention but when a child cried silently and refused to make a sound, it was because they simply couldn't stop. _

_Kissing her cheek, Angel gently set her on the couch and knelt beside it. He had noticed in the alley that both of her knees had been badly cut, she had probably fallen when she had tried to get away from the vampire. Buffy kissed her daughters head and then went to the kitchen to get some plasters. _

"_I'm sorry, Daddy. He said he was your friend" _

_Tears were still pouring down her cheeks and she was shaking. _

"_Hey, Hey, its ok, just don't ever open the back door or the front door without me or Mommy, especially at night."_

_Her eyes wide, she leaned forward so that her face was close to Angel's. _

"_What was wrong with his face? It was scary" _

_Angel looked for a moment into the eyes of his baby. She was so young but sometimes she seemed so mature for her age. _

_Leaning forwards, she wrapped her arms around her Dad's neck and clung to him, burying her face into his neck. _

"_I thought I was gonna to die"_

_Angel pulled back slightly and looks into his little girls eyes. Tears were still falling down her cheeks and the fear and pain in her eyes nearly broke his heart._

"_I will never let that happen, as long as I'm around, nobody will touch you again."_

_Leaning forwards again, she hugged him again. _

"_Love you, Daddy"_

"_I love you too" _

_Buffy walked in a moment later and together they both cleaned Arabella's knees before Angel picked her up and took her to bed. She fell asleep in his arms on the way up the stairs, and didn't stir when he gently placed her in her bed, kissed her forehead before quietly walking down the stairs. _

_Walking into the living room, Angel walked straight over to Buffy who was sitting on the sofa. Pulling her into his arms, she sobbed into his chest for what seemed like forever. Neither of them could believe how close they had come to having their daughter, their world, taken away from them. It was a harsh reality check on how much danger they placed her in. _

4.30 am….

They had always known that there was a chance that Arabella would be used to bargain, taken hostage or even killed but they did their best to protect her. This was the first time that she had ever been targeted but after this, Angel had a feeling other people would try and take her. At night, if both of them had to patrol then they would drop her off at Willow and Oz's house. Their children, Joanna who was 5 and Noel who was 3 loved Arabella and treated her like a sister.

Looking down at her now, Angel couldn't believe any man, vampire or any other horrible demon could truly want to hurt her.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Angel took a deep breath before a faint whimpering made him turn and open his eyes.

Arabella was crying, tears pouring down her face as she sobbed in her sleep. The way she was whimpering and mumbling told Angel enough. She was having a nightmare.

Pushing the blanket away for a moment, he gently began to stroke her face, attempting to calm her as best as he could. Her eyes flew open and upon seeing Angel in front of her, she hugged him tightly. Arabella had always looked on Angel as her hero. She was such a daddy's girl, it was unbelievable. For over 20 minutes he sat, hugging Arabella but she was still too scared for him to leave her.

"Hey Ella, want to come sleep with me and Mommy in our bed?"

Arabella smiled, sleeping in the double bed with her parents was a rare treat. Standing, Angel smiled at his little girl's excitement and carefully swept her up in his arms, being mindful of her sore knees. Dangling over his arm was the white fluffy rabbit that Willow had given Arabella when she was born. She never went anywhere without it and it was her most treasured possession. Carrying her down the hall, and into his and Buffy's room, he gently placed her under the covers and smiled when she immediately snuggled under Buffy's arm. Sliding into the bed behind them, he placed his arm over Arabella aswell, holding her close. Smiling as Buffy's fingers gently stroked up his arm, Angel looked at her and she smiled sleepily at him before she closed her eyes and drifted off. Looking down, Arabella's face was pressed into his chest. Her eyes were closed and her face once again peaceful in her sleep.

Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep, in the safe knowledge that his wife and daughter were safe in his arms.

Hope you like this

Should I write more about Arabella?

Please tell me what you think! xxx


	2. Wedding Vows

**A Moment in Time **

**Chapter 2**

**The Wedding Of Bangel**

Author's Note

_Hey Guys, Sorry I haven't updated! _

_I had Chemistry and Physics Test which is 25% of my GCSE and I was revising like crazy _

_I really enjoyed writing about Arabella; I tried to make her as cute as possible. _

_This chapter will be set a couple of years previously, showing Buffy's point of view the day she and Angel got married. _

_So, lots and lots of Buffy/Angel Fluff. _

_Hope you enjoy! _

_Huggins and Love, _

_Little Glass Heart x ;) x_

_Quick Summary so you guys understand what's happening. _

_This is a sequel to my previous stories, The Escape and Warriors and Rewards, you can read this if you haven't read them but if I mention the names of Shana or Keenan, you will have no clue what I'm on about __. _

_Angel was given humanity because he saved the world from Keenan who was going to kill a demons son and in his revenge the demon would have destroyed the world. _

_Angel prevented this by killing Keenan so he earned his Shanshu. _

_He and Buffy close the Hellmouth and together, with the gang go and live in LA, where Angel and Doyle meet and create Angel investigations. _

_Hope this helps _

_Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep, in the safe knowledge that his wife and daughter were safe in his arms._

…

_6 years previously_

…

Buffy stood looking at herself in the full length mirror in her and Angel's bedroom. She had never felt so beautiful in all her life, Willow, her maid of honour, stood behind her, her eyes filled with tears as she watched her friend.

"You look stunning, Buffy"

The strapless dress she was wearing was made of pure satin; it fit to her curves perfectly, making Buffy for the first time in years feel pretty and elegant. Diamonds covered the front; the whole dress seemed to swivel around her form.

Her eyes stood out most on her face; her thick eyeliner and mascara making her deep green pools shine in the sunlight as her thick blonde hair curled so swirled around her face.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at herself, she had never dreamed in a million years that she would ever have looked or felt like this, that she would be marrying Angel.

Turning away from her reflection at last, she looked at Willow who stood, beaming at her, her hair curled and tied back in a loose bun and wearing a stunning pale blue dress with a shawl.

Buffy for a moment froze as she pictured what should have been, if Itchy Ritchie hadn't have ruined it.

Shana should have been standing next to Willow, wearing an identical dress and helping her get ready as Willow had.

It wasn't fair.

She hadn't even been able to tell Shana that she was getting married. Her grave had been lost in the destruction of Sunnydale.

A tear fell from Willow's eye as she stepped forward to carefully embrace her. For over five minutes the best friends held each other, the importance of the day getting to the both.

Buffy was getting married.

To Angel.

Something everyone said would never happen, the doomed couple who would have to leave each other one day.

It would never work.

She had been the Slayer and he the Vampire.

Angel was the one vampire she didn't slay, but loved instead.

They said one would have to leave the other but they had survived and he had become human.

And now they would be together forever.

"Buffy? Its time to go, the cars here"

Both of them looked towards the door, as Giles's voice drifted up the stairs. Taking Willow's hand, Buffy picked up her flowers from her bed and together they made their way slowly down the stairs.

Giles's, Xander, Oz and Cordelia all beamed at them both as they descended the stairs.

Giles offered his hand to help Buffy help down the last of the stairs.

"Why, Buffy, You look beautiful"

Kissing her cheek as she gently took his arm, her hands still in Willow's.

As the three of them exited the house to the fancy BMW that Angel had gotten, Buffy turned back and smiled at her three friends who stood by her front door.

As her maid of honour Willow would be travelling with them and Giles, much to her fathers anger, would be walking her down the aisle. As she had told him, Giles had been there for her when he hadn't.

Sitting in the car next to Willow, Buffy felt the nervous.

She and Angel had been planning this day for months but now it had come, she was terrified!

It took ten minutes to arrive at the church.

Climbing out of the car as carefully as she culd, Buffy grinned as she saw Cordelia's convertible come round the corner and park next to their BMW.

Oz walked up to Willow, kissed her cheek, smiled at Buffy and then took Cordelia's arm and together they walked into the church.

Xander hugged Buffy for a minute or two and when he pulled back and quickly turned away from her and headed into the church, Buffy could have sworn he had tears in his eyes.

"Buffy, its time to go in"

She couldn't move, her whole body felt frozen.

For so many years she and Angel had waited for this moment and now here it was, this was everything she could ever have dreamed for.

A sudden thought struck her.

Neither of her parents where here for her wedding day

Her Mother had died the year before from the brain tumour and her father had been so upset that she hadn't let him walk her down the aisle that he had told her he wasn't going.

"Buffy! We need to go in now"

Startled from her thoughts, Buffy turned to him slightly and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm kinda nervous."

Shaking his head at her and smiling gently, he slowly led her up the steps, Willow in front. Stopping in the main entrance they let Willow go ahead before she and Giles began the walk down the aisle.

Willow had reached the front already and looking at her, Buffy smiled, she knew Willow had been extremely nervous about having to walk on her own and it was no surprise that the colour of her cheeks matched that of her flaming red hair.

Looking around at the people who stood watching her walk she smiled. As she passed Errol she touched his face tenderly, she knew how hard it was for him today. He felt it too. The painful hole Shana's absence left in the wedding. She and Willow should have walked up together.

Her eyes turned to that of the man she was approaching.

It was such a novelty to call him man and not vampire.

Angel stood smiling at her in a jet black suit, Doyle at his side. Doyle had been a friend Angel had made when they had first moved to LA. He had helped Angel make Angel investigations what it was today and was one of Buffy and Angel's closest friends so it had been no surprise to Buffy when Angel had made him her best man.

As they reached him, Giles kissed her cheek before shaking Angel's hand and then handing her over.

The second her hand slid into his, most of her nerves disappeared as he ran his thumb soothingly over the back of her hand.

Kissing her temple gently, Angel looked down at her and with shock Buffy realised that Angel's eyes were full of tears.

Facing the vicar, Angel's thumb still rubbing the back of her hand, Buffy had doubts now, whether Angel was trying to comfort her or comfort himself.

"Welcome. We are gathered here today to witness the union of Buffy Ann Summers and Angel O'Connor. Please be seated"

The room quietly sat and waited for a moment for it to begin.

"Angel, do you in God's presence, the presence of your family and your friends swear to comfort, honour, protect each other and be faithful to each other as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes"

The Vicar smiled at him.

"Now repeat after me

To have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part"

Taking a deep breath, Angel gave her a warm, loving smile before repeating.

"To have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part

I do"

Smiling at her tenderly, a single tear fell down his face.

Buffy smiled gently at him, he had sounded so choked up as he had spoke the words, her hand carefully rose to his face and brushed the tear away.

"Buffy, do you in God's presence, the presence of your family and your friends swear to comfort, honour, protect each other and be faithful to each other as long as you both shall live?"

Her eyes shone as she looked at the robed man.

"Yes"

The Vicar nodded at her before continuing.

"Now repeat after me

To have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part"

Her own eyes filling with tears, she gave him a watery, tender smile before looking at the vicar.

"To have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part

I do"

The Vicar then looked up from them and to their gathered friends and family.

"We will now exchange the rings"

Doyle walked forwards and handed Angel the light gold Cladddagh ring. Willow did they same with an identical ring.

Angel turned to her.

"With my body I honour you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit"

He carefully slid the ring onto her finger.

Smiling at him, she took his hand.

"With my body I honour you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit"

By the end her voice sounded strange as she struggled not to cry and with shaking fingers she slid the ring on Angel's finger.

"You are now Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride"

Pulling her closer, smiling warmly for a moment, Angel kissed her so gently for a few moments before pulling away.

Everyone was clapping and after quickly signing the forms which legally made them together, they left and stood in the church garden.

"I love you"

Pulling back, she gave him a watery smile.

"I love you"

Tears fell down her face as she pressed her face into his chest.

Leaning up and kissing him gently, she smiled at how tender they were being but there would be time for passion later.

They had forever, however long that might be.

_Hope you guys like this! _

_No Arabella in this Chapter but there will be in the next __ xx 3 Review ! __ xx_


	3. FLO!

**Moment in Time**

**Chapter 3**

**FLO**

_Hello Everyone, _

_I had the urge to write more for this story even though some of my others need serious updates. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately, its been such a hectic couple of months. This is a really short chapter but I felt like I should update something atleast. There will be a bigger chapter next time. _

_Huggins and Love, _

_Little Glass Heart x_

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she looked down at the small baby which was snuggled inside a blanket in her arms. Her back was pressed against the uncomfortable, lumpy hospital pillows and at any other moment she would have complained but nothing could tear her eyes away from the little girl in her arms. Her tiny face was perfect as she slept soundly in her mother's protective embrace.

"Buffy"

It almost hurt to do so but at the sound of his voice, she tore her eyes away from the miracle in her arms. Standing in the doorway stood the man she loved and in his arms, leaning forward eagerly was her adorable 4 year old daughter. Letting the squirming child down from his arms, Buffy smiled as Arabella ran as fast as her little legs would carry her across the hospital floor until she skidded to a halt next to the bed her mother occupied. She was only slightly taller than the bed and Buffy had to laugh as she looked down and saw her trying desperately to peer over the bars. A chuckle from the doorway made Buffy looked away from her first born and return her gaze to her husband once again. Walking towards the bed, he placed his hands on his daughter's sides and lifted her up, placing her gently next to Buffy on the bed. Arabella leaned forward, her massive green eyes wide in awe as she looked down at her younger sibling.

Buffy's mind drifted back to when they had first told Arabella that she was going to have a sister, originally they weren't going to find out the gender of the baby but when the doctor asked them if they wanted to know, the both instinctively said yes which officially ended their plan.

"_So there's a baba in there?" _

_Arabella's tiny hands rested on Buffy's stomach, her eyes wide as she looked up at her mother. Buffy smiled down at her and nodded, glancing up at Angel who was smiling aswell. Turning her huge green eyes to look at her father, who was crouching behind her, Arabella frowned at him. _

"_Daddy? Why did you let Mommy eat the baba?_

_The young girls face was a pcture of surprise and annoyance as her parents laughed at her words. Shaking her small head, she turned fully to face Angel. _

"_If Mommy didn't eat her, then how did the baba get there then?" _

_That question sobered up her parents very quickly. _

"Sweetie, you have to be really gentle ok, because she's very delicate so be extra careful okay"

Holding out her arms eagerly, Arabella nodded solemnly before letting her face break out into that cute excitable grin that Buffy loved. Tenderly placing the baby in Arabella's arms, Buffy looked at Angel and saw him watching their children with tears in his eyes. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him closer, her arms wrapped around his neck. She felt his tears on her neck and in response held him tighter.

"I never thought we'd have a moment like this, Buffy. Nothing in the world compares to this. Nothing in the world"

Pulling away from him, she smiled and kissed him gently before both of them heard Arabella speaking. Turning to her, both of the parents eyes filled with tears as they listened to the girl.

"I'm your big sister and when we grow up and Mommy and Daddy let us go out alone, we is gonna go shopping an see Disney films at the cinema. I won't let anyone hurt you cos that's my job cos I love you. What's her name?"

Looking at her parents, she waited as they looked at each other before Buffy smiled at her little girl.

"Flora. Flora Grace Summers"

Grinning up at her parents, Arabella looked down at her sister in her arms.

"I'm not gonna call you Flora cos that's what butters called. I'm gonna call you Flo!"

Buffy smiled as she considered her daughters nickname.

Flo had a fun ring to it.


End file.
